Roleplays after White Elephant: Part 2
Arizona Arizona sighed and reevaluated the events of the day as she walked around. She knew she was about five feet from the place they were staying and it smelled a little like maple. She was carrying her book in one hand and with the other she was navigating with her cane. She just wanted to relax with a good book. It didn’t matter if her team won the challenge, she still couldn’t shake off what Ashley said. Once again, Arizona sighed. Eventually, Arizona found a nice spot. It wasn’t too far, so she was able to find her way back. Here, it smelled a little like pine. The ground was smooth and soft. She smiled and sat down on it, leaning on what she hoped was a tree. To be fair, it did have a wooden texture. She began to read her book when she could hear faint footsteps approaching. Ry: Arizona sighed and reevaluated the events of the day as she walked around. She knew she was about five feet from the place they were staying and it smelled a little like maple. She was carrying her book in one hand and with the other she was navigating with her cane. She just wanted to relax with a good book. It didn’t matter if her team won the challenge, she still couldn’t shake off what Ashley said. Once again, Arizona sighed. Eventually, Arizona found a nice spot. It wasn’t too far, so she was able to find her way back. Here, it smelled a little like pine. The ground was smooth and soft. She smiled and sat down on it, leaning on what she hoped was a tree. To be fair, it did have a wooden texture. She began to read her book when she could hear faint footsteps approaching. Ry: Ry walked down the sidewalk, his head much clearer than before, and he looked up at the sky, eyes squinting at the sun. It was much better now that the challenge was over and he’d had time to just…relax and get his head cleared up. Maybe it wasn’t a concussion? He couldn’t tell… Leaning his head back down, he stumbled over a stick on the ground and let out a small gasp of surprise. Recovering after a few moments of shaking his head, he wondered if he was just having a bad day today… He needed to get it to—Hey, it was one of those Green…kids? Well, the people who won, even though Ry wanted to argue about that victory, but he couldn’t fight facts… He just really wanted a reward for the suffering he’d been put through. Nobody else on his team seemed to have hurt themselves by bumping their heads. Stopping a few feet away from the girl, he wondered if he should say something… Would she really want to respond? She looked kind of busy with her book…Braille? “Hey…” He started, going over to sit next to her. He was actually surprised that she wasn’t caught in some trap right now with how she was struggling on the mountain. “You’re blind, right? Not saying that in a negative way…it’s just…” He sighed softly. “Let me start over: I’m Ry. From the Plaid Pandas.” Arizona looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. At least, she hoped she was looking in the direction on where the voice was coming from. Ry from the Plaid Pandas? Didn’t he get hurt? Zona almost chuckled, thinking that a lot of people were hurt during that challenge. "Hello, Ry." Arizona replied. "I’m Arizona. From the Paisley Polar Bears. It’s nice to meet you." She held her hand out, in the wrong direction, but held it out none the less. She may be blind, but she’s not impolite! Ry stood up and moved slowly and stealthily to be where she held out her hand so she didn’t feel foolish. Shaking her hand, he tried to keep his voice polite, even though he didn’t really have much emotion to shed light with. "Hi, Arizona. Um, congratulations on your victory." He commented, sitting back down on where he was at before. "I thought we could have won…had it not been for Dennis and Lavender messing up." He tried to make it sound more like friendly banter, but that was hard considering… "Um, can I ask you something…?" Ry started, not sure how to word his question right. Zona tilted her head. She was curious no doubt. Ry sounded a little…half-hearted? Is that the word she wanted to use? Well, he didn’t seem happy. Course, that could just be her being paranoid. "Sure, what is it?" She asked, her blind eyes looking at him. Ry looked up, trying to think of a way to word this question he’d been curious about for a while. “Well, I don’t know if this really matters much…but I’m blind in one eye and I kind of wonder what it’d be like to go fully blind.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Well, actually, i want to know if there’s any advice you can give me? I saw how you steered the sled at the challenge, and I wanted to know how you pulled it off; I mean, you’re the one that helped your entire team take victory…while my team gave me a headache in more ways than one.” "Well." Arizona thought for a little bit. "I’ve never actually known what it’s like to see, but I know adjusting may be hard. Over time, you learn to adapt. Speaking from my experience, using the other senses would be best, so I listen to where things are and what’s going on, I smell things and if they seem…off, I stay away from them, and the sense of taste is related to the sense of smell. I also tend to feel around for things, and that’s how I tell things are out of the ordinary, or if they’re completely normal. Oh, and if anyone tells you to eat something, don’t do it. Unless you trust them." Zona chuckled. Ry thought about this for a little bit, wondering if he would ever go completely blind himself. Well, he wasn’t born with this eye blind, but he definitely can’t say he remembers much before he went blind in it. What a life it must be to never see the roaring, loud, delicate, and sometimes disgusting colors that graced his eyes… Though, he couldn’t say his vision was all that great; he couldn’t see 3D movies because of it, which was annoying since he wanted the screen to pop out at him. Could he ever do that one day? No, he couldn’t…they wouldn’t spend time looking for the minor cases of eye loss in one eye. “Don’t eat something unless you trust them…” Ry mumbled, rocking where he sat. “That would be everyone I can’t trust. Anybody who shows me kindness will eventually just stab me in the back…and with what that Adelia girl did, I can’t say that it would surprise me if it happened here…” He looked over at her. “I’m only blind in one eye, but I’ve learned to get over the problems of depth perception and such… I mean, I’m a good shot and things don’t confuse me about how far away they are anymore. I just… Well, if I did lose my vision,” I’d kill myself “I’m glad you told me about how to handle it.” “Do you know how to read braille?” He asked, looking at her book slowly. “I guess if we’re here for a long time, then maybe I could learn something…and if I learn braille, then maybe I could get inspiration from it on my next piece.” He paused, rubbing his wrists, feeling the old scars. “Um, would you have the time to teach me?” Zona thought for just a second. She’s never actually had someone want to learn to read braille. Usually people ask to see her books, and when they do, Arizona assumes the people just feel the bumps. It’d be fun to teach someone. The only problem is that she may not be the best teacher. But, hey, that wouldn’t stop her! "Of course I’d have the time to teach you! If I didn’t have time, I wouldn’t be reading a book I’ve read 800 times." Zona chuckled lightly. "Come on, I’ll show you." She made a little motion for him to come closer with her hand so it’d be easier to show him. Ry had to admit that reading the same book might be something he’d do in his spare time, but he was more of a play to his heart’s content and draw something graphic kind of person. He wondered if there was a museum that blind people could attend that would be for touching and feeling the art rather than just looking with their unseeing eyes… He moved his body closer to her, not moving close enough to touch legs, but close enough. He had to admit that if she and he made it to the merge and they were on the same team, then it’d be neat to have a secret language with her. If she’d want to be his ally and such. It’d be really neat to learn something here… Oh! Maybe he could do some sort of braille art! Where instead of using dictionary words from Oxford, he’d use words from the Braille he’d learn… He could have a whole section open for blind people to enjoy if…he won this thing…and they could just feel his art before the opening act on the stage. Sighing softly, he looked toward the book. “Okay, I’m here,” he finally said, shaking himself from his stupid thoughts. “Does Braille go like the alphabet?” He asked, wondering if each symbol represented the 26 letters. Alexandria: Alexandria was prancing along the street, having just voted in the confessional. She was feeling pretty excited about the whole thing, and positive that she wouldn’t lose. After all, her team knew who the real winner was! Suddenly, the aspiring magician spotted someone sitting under a tree. A perfect victimaudience to watch her magic show!! Grinning, Alexandria raced over, hardly caring who the other person actually was. "Why hello there, other contestant! The Amazing Alexandria is thrilled to meet you." Alexandria beamed down at the girl, who certainly had some interesting eyes. "She is sure that you saw her excellent performance in the episode, however, the Amazing Alexandria has more talents then just sled driving! In fact, she is an excellent magician, and would be more than willing to preform for you right now!!" Arizona turned her head toward the girl. The Amazing Alexandria…Oh…Isn’t she the one who abandoned her team? Arizona felt a little bit sketchy, but decided to give this girl a chance. "Hi Alexandria, my name’s Arizona. And, actually, I didn’t see anything from the challenge." Zona pointed to her eyes. "I’m blind." She marked her book and closed it. "Sorry that I can’t see your performance." She shrugged. Blind? Oh, that made much more sense! Alexandria thought that this girl had just had a back problem. Wait a second… Alexandria squinted down at the other girl. Was she… reading? “Nice try, Alaska, but the Amazing Alexandria can see you’re reading a book! If you’re really blind, then you couldn’t be reading!” Alexandria crouched down to glance at the girl’s text more intensely. “A bunch of dots? What language is this?” Alexandria was quite confused by this girl’s lies and reading from the book of dots, but if she was willing to be an audience, Alexandria would forgive her! Dennis Dennis wasn’t a master of espionage, but he was used to running and hiding for his life from others. Not that it wasn’t his fault though. Thankfully, they had been saved from elimination and he wasn’t on the best terms with his team. "Like I give a damn," he mused to himself. Agility had always been his strong suit, and this had gotten to be a regular thing for him as he found himself on the roof of the hotel. Occasionally, he would pitch something off (leftover snowballs, mud balls, and the occasional wad of gum) at the people below. "Hmmm, there’s gotta be something to do in this rathole," he muttered as he rocked back and forth on his makeshift perch. Ry: Slowly making his up to the roof again, Ry sighed softly, wanting to just sit down and admire the view before walking back down to watch the blue team give one of them the boot. Maybe getting some rest and relaxation will take down the headache that was from the nasty fall. Stopping at the top of the stairs to the roof, he looked out, noticing one of his teammates out on the roof. Cursing to himself, he closed the door behind him, looking at the back of Dennis. What was he up to now? Well, he was really close to the ed—No, he scolded himself. This guy was still on his team, so he can’t kill him…yet. Walking out on the roof, he made his way over to the edge, watching as one of the many objects he was dropping hit Chef on his way inside. "You must have a death wish," he said, completely aware that he might have technically come up unannounced. "Though I admire the way you deck Chef…since he’s going to likely punish our taste buds in the future." Alexandria Alexandria twirled her wand in her hands as she walked down the street, her usual cocky smile still painted on her face. She’d just come from the confessional for voting, and she was quite certain that she knew what the results of the episode would be. Someone with her skills and talents was certain to prosper, far more than that pirate or the girl who thought she lived in the forest. Yes, the Amazing Alexandria was feeling quite pleased with her performance in the episode, and she fired out some glitter from her wand in her glee. She hadn’t anticipated someone to be rounding the corner right in front of her, however, and the other competitor got a face full of sparkles, sending them reeling backwards with a shriek. “The Amazing Alexandria apologizes for hitting you in the face with her magic!” Alexandria personally didn’t think it was that bad, her wand malfunctioned quite frequently and produced similar results to her own body. The other person looked very distressed, however, so Alexandria saw fit to apologize. “She didn’t expect you to be walking right in front of her! You really should watch where you’re going.” T “'T'''winkle, twinkle, little star…” '''T' sat on their knees on the floor, the desk in their room right in front of them. The rest of the room was quite tidy, for the most part— save for, as you likely expected, the desk. Laid out atop of it were several items. A pair of scissors, blue paper that was cut up into small strips, and a jar filled with paper stars. The jar wasn’t very big, really, but it still held quite a large quantity of the stars they’d made. They were in lots of different colors— yellow, red, orange, pink, white… any color you could think of, really. T'hey were quite bored, and didn’t have much to do. So, they figured, why not make paper stars? It was a good way to take up time, in their opinion. And so, they’d gotten out their supplies, chosen a paper with a color that currently appealed to them, and had gotten to work creating the little things. '''W'hen they’d entered their room, they had forgotten to close the door behind them. At the current moment, it was wide open. T seemed to be far too busy with the folding of paper, so perhaps someone would be able to sneak into the room, if they wished to. '''Ry: (To be filled) Gaile: (To be filled) Ry Ry groaned softly, moving his pain riddled body to the hotel after the confessional he’d made. If his legs weren’t sore as well, he’d have likely kicked Lavender and Dennis’s asses all the way up the road. Gradually, he managed to push open the door to the hotel and headed for the kitchen. “Onegai..” He mumbled, leaning against the counter to push himself upward on to the surface. "Thank Buddha," he softly mumbled, lifting his body upright once he’d made it on the surface, opening up the cabinet, he reached inside to find the snack of his desire. When he reached into the back of the cabinet, he was shocked to see that the box of pocky that he was told would be there was gone. "Aw…come on, after all I’ve been through today?" He asked, leaning his head back. Unfortunately, he forgot how bad his head ached, causing his vision to blur and his mind to cease reaction time, and he fell off the counter, falling right on top of a person who had stopped behind him to see what he was up to. Mallory: Mallory screeched like a startled rabbit and fell on the ground. “Jesus fucking christ!” She yelped. The bottom of her shirt flew up to show her scale and eye stomach tattoos. She pulled the shirt back down quickly and sat up. “What the fizzydiuck just happened?!” Ry groaned softly, curling up into a pained ball as he came into contact with the floor. He couldn’t think straight anymore now that his head had hit the ground a SECOND time. Slowly moving around to get up, he blinked away a whole lot of skulls that were dancing in his vision. “Wh…What happened…?” He asked, sitting up but having to lie back down when his mind flashed strange colors. “How did I get on the floor?” “You dropped like a rock, bro.” Mallory poked Ry’s cheek. “Bro?” She asked. “You okay?” She raised an eyebrow when he laid on the floor. “Does someone need a bandaid somewhere?” She checked her pockets. “I’m pretty sure I had a package of Hello Kitty bandaids.” "Hello, kitty, kitty, you’re so pretty, pretty…" Ry mumbled, shaking his head in distress, clearing his vision slightly. "Don’t…touch me with those…band-aids… I’m find…fil…fi…fine! I just need something to eat, drink, and sleep on… Then I’ll be okay to run around and stab Denn—I mean, burn his pill—I mean, rejoin my team…Yeah." He was still dizzied from his fall…but at the risk of being dropped again if she picked him up, he’d fake being fine. “If you say so, little homie.” Mallory smiled. “Oh, you’re from the…uh…which team are you from? I know y’ain’t from MY team, but I can’t remember the names of the other ones.” She rubbed her head, she herself was feeling quite dizzy from the impact of hitting the floor. Ry nodded slightly, rubbing his hurt head softly, wincing every few moments… “Plaid…Pangu…Pandas. I’m from that yellow team that did the worst possible job…” He mumbled, lying his body back down. “Are you from the loser team?” “Nah, I’m from the winnin’ team! Polar bears! Yeah!” Mallory fist-pumped the air, smiling widely. “And trust me little homie, you didn’t do that bad. Everyone did their hardest and was awesome! High five!” She held her hand up expectantly. Ry raised his hand up slowly, not really wanting to high five her, but he felt like it’d be rude just to let her be…left “hanging”? Whatever, he didn’t have much choice… He tried to high five her hand, but he ended up missing horribly, hitting her dead in the face. Gaile: (To be filled) Baroness: The Baroness was seething with hatred for a certain annoying magician on her team. The Pirate, with the work of everyone but said magician, built a beautiful ship fit for a queen, only to be taken at the last second and used to cause her team to loose. “The bloody wench is done fer….” The Pirate had thought to herself. She made her way to the kitchen to get herself a quick drink of lemonade in order to try and calm herself down from the second time today she’s been genuinely ticked off. The Baroness noticed someone climbing up onto the counters, but thought nothing of it. She simply got herself a glass of cold lemonade and quickly chugged it down, sighing from the slightly sour taste that stung her mouth like tiny bee stings. It was only then, however, that she noticed the boy who was halfway onto the counter was starting to fall; fall right on top of her. "Bloody ‘ell!" The Baroness shouted as she was knocked over, cushioning the boy’s impact but surprisingly sustaining very little other than bruises to have injured herself. Ry groaned softly while he lay on top of the Baroness, head feeling much better off than it could have been on the floor. But his mind was foggy with confusion as he couldn’t quite tell what had made him fall anymore. Was he suffering a concussion? Did he just need to sleep? Maybe he just needed to sleep…for a few hours… Chris couldn’t be mad at him for sleeping. “Sleep…” He mumbled, rolling off the Baroness dizzily and letting his head droop to the side. He just needed a nap and he’d get up and go to the stupid ceremony to watch that idiot get the boot… “Boot.” He slurred his words, regaining that weird and stupid sounding accent he hated so much. How did Japanese, Korean, and Canadian mix together anyway? His thoughts whirred together unnaturally and he let his eyelids slowly shut, not even knowing who he’d landed on. Maybe he could just lie here forever… “Forever.” The Baroness had to groan a little bit from the fact that someone just fell on her. She quickly looked over and noticed it was Ry…but upon closer inspection, saw that he looked battered and bruised. “The ‘ell happened ta’ this lad?” The Pirate thought; as it looked like he went through hell and back. "Sleep?" She wondered. It wasn’t exactly night yet, so she thought sleeping now was a weird decision, but at the same time, knew that a well night’s rest could cure even the worst cases of seasickness she’s experienced. "Boot?" She then thought about. The Pirate then looked at her boots and hoped she didn’t accidentally kick him. It was only then, when he said “forever”, that she noticed that his head was drooping to the side. The Baroness went into panic mode; for she had a guess that he might have some sort of head injury. “Ry?” she proclaimed loudly as she shook the boy. “Ye addled in ‘da head?” "Head…" He muttered aloud, opening his eyes slowly. "My head hurts… I think I hit it when the sled went out of control." His mind was extremely uncontrollable right now. Maybe he should just sleep… Yeah, it would be a lot better, but what if he didn’t get to burn Dennis’s pillow? Or put his spiders in Lavender’s bed… He needed to do that or else he’d miss out… "Forever… My head is aching…so freaking much…" Wanting to get himself sitting up, he moved his body but it failed to lift from the floor. "I think…concussion? Wisconsin is the capital of Cheyenne…" Derby: (To be filled) Category:Roleplays